Remilia Scarlet
' Remilia Scarlet '''is a vampire in the ''Touhou Project video games, first appearing in the sixth game in the series and first of the Windows-era games, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. The mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, she is known by many names, the most well-known being the Scarlet Devil, due to the blood she must consume as a vampire, but also as the Vampire '''and '''the Devil by outsiders, the Mistress 'by members of the Scarlet Devil household, and Remi to her friend, Patchouli Knowledge. Character Remilia appears to be a child yet to reach the age of 10. Despite this, she is at least 500 years old. She has short, light blue hair and red eyes, and is commonly seen dressed in a light-pink dress with a red ribbon on both sleeves, a light-pink dress with a red ribbon, decorated with white stripes, a large red and white striped ribbon around her waist, and a necklace featuring a Caduceus-like centrepiece. She also has a pair of black bat-like wings on her back, the wingspan being wider than she is tall. Whilst Remilia tries to cultivate the image of a mysterious and frightening vampire aristocrat, she is actually as childish as she looks. Despite this, she is surprisingly polite. Due to her long lifetime, she is prone to suffering from bouts of boredom, and will do anything for the chance to break this. One example is during the events of ''Silent Sinner in Blue, where she allows herself to be manipulated by Yukari Yakumo, because the alternative would be boring. The other residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion spend much of their time catering to Remilia's whims, though she does make an effort to respect their patience. Remilia is said to have a charismatic personality, and as such, is respected by most youkai in Gensokyo. However, the reality is that this respect comes from the fear most have towards vampires. Whilst she can act in an overblown and grandiose fashion, such behaviour is usually reserved for incidents or important matters. Otherwise, she tends to act childish. Her behaviour is believed to be due to the fact that she is has the wisdom of a 500 year old being and the personality of a bratty child. History Remilia's past prior to her arrival is unclear, but her name, house, appearance and clothing suggest that she is of European descent, and she has been stated to have come from "the west." For 500 years, she has been the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and claims to be a descendent of the infamous Count Vlad Ţepeş Dracul. However, this is a complete lie, though no one in Gensokyo seems to know this. The Vampire Incident It is not known how Remilia came to Gensokyo in the first place, but the Scarlet Devil Mansion (and thus presumably Remilia herself) were in Gensokyo at least as early as 1998. It is also known that when she came to Gensokyo, the Great Hakurei Barrier (erected in 1885) had been in place for a while, as at this point in Gensokyo's history, the youkai had lost much of their power from being unable to attack humans. Upon arriving in Gensokyo, Remilia quickly gathered many subordinates and proceeded to go on a rampage. However, she was eventually defeated by powerful youkai. They settled on a devil's contract where the youkai would give her humans for food, and in exchange she would not attack the humans of Gensokyo. Such prohibition proved distasteful to many youkai, which led to talks with Reimu Hakurei to establish a set of ground rules for battle (It is unclear if Remilia was involved in these discussions). This culminated in the creation of the spell card rules. In 2003, almost immediately afterwards, another plot of Remilia's would lead to the first incident that used the system. Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Remilia creates the Scarlet Mist Incident by releasing a mist over Gensokyo to block out the sun and let her move freely during the day. This prompted Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame to investigate the incident, and end it if possible. The two would fight through the Scarlet Devil Mansion to Remilia, before eventually defeating her. After her scheme was halted, she was forced to use a parasol to shade herself to move around during daylight hours. In one of Reimu's endings, she shows up at the Hakurei Shrine with a parasol and doesn't seem annoyed about having to use it, prompting Reimu to ask why she even bothered with the mist in the first place. Before she can answer, Reimu starts playfully grappling with Remilia. Imperishable Night During the Imperishable Night Incident, she and Sakuya head out to punish the ones who took the full moon from the night sky. Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red Aya Shameimaru conducts multiple interviews of the various characters in this book, writing articles about each of them. Whilst Aya writes only one article about Remilia, she also shows up for the article on Flandre. The article on Remilia focuses on the Scarlet Mist Incident , specifically the red rainbow it created and the wing-like pattern, which look more like angel wings then the expected bat wings of a devil. When interviewed, Remilia only explains the cause of the rainbow, saying she doesn't know anything about the pattern and thus, it has no real meaning. Patchouli Knowledge would later intervene, explaining that the pattern is a coincidence, based on the shape of Remilia's fingers, as she releases the mist from them. Aya also reports on the strange explosion of a meteorite above Gensokyo. She learns that Flandre was the one who destroyed it and gets permission from Remilia to interview the younger vampire. While Flandre describes how she destroyed it, Remilia explains that the meteorite was fated to fall on the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and that Flandre was fated to destroy it. In a successive interview, Remilia explains a second time that it was fated to land on the Mansion, and that it was caused artificially, with someone forcing it to do so. To prove this, she shows Aya a fragment of the meteorite covered by magical runes. Silent Sinner in Blue With the help of Patchouli, Remilia is able to travel to the Moon together with Reimu, Sakuya and Marisa by using the Moon Rocket, which uses Reimu's power. There they meet Watatsuki no Yorihime with various Moon rabbits and pick a fight with them. Since neither side wants to create a bloodshed, they fight using the spell card rules commonly used in Gensokyo. After Yorihime defeats all of them, Remilia and the others, with the exception of Reimu, return to Earth. Despite suffering a crushing defeat from the Moon Princess, Remilia doesn't seem to be bothered by it, and instead finds another way to pass the time and amuse herself by building a fake indoor sea in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Forbidden Scrollery Remilia tells Reimu that she has found a rare animal from the outside world, a tupai, and is currently raising it. However, it goes missing, and it's assumed that it's behind the sake disappearances in the Human Village. It is eventually revealed that this "tupai" is revealed to be a chupacabra named Tupai. Abilities ''' Vampirism - As a vampire, Remilia possesses all the abilities of one, including superhuman strength and agility, regenerative ability and the shapeshifting, specifically into the forms of a bat and mist. However, her wings remain visible in human form. This also means she shares all the vampire weaknesses, including the sun, running water and garlic. Manipulation of Fate - '''It is unknown what this ability actually entails, as no known uses of this power exist. If this power as it sounds, then she should be unbeatable, changing fate to make sure she wins any fight she happens to get into. Despite this, she is known to have lost a couple of times, most notably during the Vampire Incident and the Scarlet Mist Incident, the former to some of the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo and the latter to Reimu Hakurei. It's possible that this may be because of the rules of the spell card system, similar to how Reimu is not allowed to use her ability to float out of reality to win any battle. It is also unclear is Remilia can manipulate fate intentionally or if it she subconsciously changes the fate of things around her without being aware of doing so. The best representation of this ability would be in several of her spell cards, which use red chains that chase the enemy, chains commonly being associated with destiny. Other theories include Hieda no Akyuu's theory that those within her vicinity will be followed by bad fortunre, and her younger sister Flandre's belief that this only allows her to see the future. This second theory may be an act, as Flandre also states that "she Remilia just likes to talk that way." '''Magic - Like most Touhou ''characters, Remilia possesses magical abilities, determined by the spell card system created shortly after the Vampire Incident. List of Spells *'Heaven's Punishment "Star of David" ''' *Nether Sign "Scarlet Netherworld" *Curse "Curse of Vlad Tepes" *Scarlet Sign "Scarlet Shoot" *"Red Magic" *God's Punishment "Young Demon Lord" *Hell Sign "Mountain of a Thousand Needles" *God Art "Vampire Illusion" *Scarlet Sign "Scarlet Meister" *"Scarlet Gensokyo" *Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle" *Scarlet Devil "Scarlet Devil" *Certain Kill "Heart Break" *Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir" *Night Sign "Demon King Cradle" *Night Lord "Dracula Cradle" *First Card "Bad Lady Scramble" - Night Sign "Bad Lady Scramble" *Second Card "My Heartbreak" *Third Card "Hell Catastrophe" *Night Sign "Queen of Midnight" *"Scarlet Destiny" *Devil Sign "All the World in Nightmare" *Scarlet Sign "Bloody Magic Square" *Scarlet Bat "Vampirish Night" *God Devil "Remilia Stoker" *Destiny "Miserable Fate" *Night Sign "Bombard Night" *Bat "Vampire Sweep" *"Millennium Vampire" *Devil "Remilia Stretch" *"Fitful Nightmare" *"Duck, Duck, Bat" *Scarlet Devil Sign "Bloody Catastrophe" *Scarlet Star Sign "Superhuman Bloody Knife" *Divine Scarlet Sign "Bloody Laser of Seventeen Articles" Trivia *Whilst it is unknown where Remilia is from, her name, Remilia Scarlet, is a corruption of the French name Emilia and an alternate spelling of the surname Scarlett. Additionally, Flandre's name comes from the French name for Flanders, a region in southern Belgium that was once part of France. Because of this, it is assumed she is French. *Like her sister, Remilia has a spell named for a weapon used by the Norse gods, specifically Odin's Gungnir. However, unlike Flandre's Lævateinn , there's nothing to suggest that the spell is related to the actual Gungnir. Category:Vampires Category:Humanoids Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Immortal Beings Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Undead Category:Magical Creatures Category:Touhou Project